


under my umbrella

by highlyfashionablesociopath



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, M/M, crackadoodledoo, johnlock if u squint REAL hard, more crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highlyfashionablesociopath/pseuds/highlyfashionablesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ella ella eh eh eh</p>
            </blockquote>





	under my umbrella

It was at the end of yet another case solved by a notorious Sherlock Holmes, specifically one given to him by Mycroft. The brother in question was chatting with (more like taunting) Sherlock and John outside the cab they hailed when it started to rain. After giving one last retort towards Mycroft's eating habits, they drove off.

Lestrade watched them drive off. He was caught completely unawares when Mycroft touched his face to turn him in his direction. He swallowed.

"Gregory."  
"Mycroft."  
"I just wanted to inform you of something."  
"Mm?"

Mycroft leaned in, his lips barely brushing Lestrade's ear.

"You can stand under my umbrella."


End file.
